Merchandise isn't lives
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Something needed to be resolved in the episode 'Merchandise'. There was one member of the Holbart family unaccounted for and needed to be dealt with. People all over the world on the dark side of monetary concerns need to accept that, despite what they believe to be truth, there's no money to be made off of the lives of others.


Creation began on 02-11-14

Creation ended on 02-11-14

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

Merchandise isn't lives

A/N: If every police force was efficient, well-financed, and the law was caught up to science and technology, then we'd all have safer cities and towns, fewer victims and criminals, and fewer lives that need to be ruined.

It took him a long time to find the shelter the Holbart family were staying in until they got back on their feet. But even if it took him an eternity, he had to make sure he found them and preserved what little memory they had of their deceased girl. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

The door opened and Micah was seen, looking better than he had been prior to his bad days.

"Can I help you?" He asked the dark man dressed in a business suit, and noticed a car seat in his left hand, with a little boy sleeping in it.

"Yes, are you Micah Holbart, the brother of Carly Holbart?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Is your father home?"

"Yes. Hold on a minute. Dad! Someone's here to see us!"

A moment later, Mr. Holbart showed up and introduced himself to the man, who introduced himself as a member of an organization called the Brotherhood of Corrections, sent by his superiors to restore the Holbart family.

"I'm not sure I understand," Mr. Holbart expressed to the man.

"We found out that your eldest daughter had a boy, and spent a year looking for him," the man explained to him, pointing to the sleeping child. "We ran his DNA through the system and your family was genetically associated to him. The previous family that had him were devastated to know that he had been taken from his mother without consent, but were willing to give him up if he went back to his family, which is why I'm here."

"This…is Carly's boy? Are you sure?" Micah asked.

"We checked over a dozen times to be sure, and the results were the same: This little tyke's your nephew," he answered.

-x-

It had to have been his best idea by far in helping the police around New York City and the rest of the dimension he had visited several times now. The creation of an organization that mildly represented him was actually pure genius. While he would still visit the dimension to correct mistakes that needed to be corrected, the Brotherhood of Corrections would operate on the business of saving families and victims of sexually-based offenses. This included finding missing children and returning them to their parents or guardians, especially children that were taken from their families before they could even remember anything.

"Another mistake I could remedy is the suicide of Laura Kozlowski so she can be with her son and his adopted father," Brother Correction suggested to himself, which meant going back in time and stopping the woman that was verbally assaulted by a lousy reporter under the suspicion that she would kill her own child, and then making sure that the SVU detectives still got the culprit and his mother for custodial interference and kidnapping. "Another mistake that can be corrected to make the Special Victims Unit's cases easier is to turn the murder of Lindsay Elding into an attempted murder by Emma Brooks. Maybe by doing that, the grandmother will learn to accept the oblivious truth that nobody's perfect. Perfection is only an illusion, an impossible goal. The only way to know to for sure…is to see what happens after changing what was carved into universal history."

In his personal domain of serene beauty, the nigh-divine being that had been absolved of his ultra-ancient past guilt by being read his Miranda rights by a cop whose future he saved not too long ago arose from his throne and disappeared from sight again, leaving his presence marked by a deck of playing cards he picked up from another dimension where the cards pertained to monsters from another dimension used to either save a world or destroy it. He wasn't sure yet why he decided to take an interest in the children's game, but figured he would try to enjoy it a bit whenever he had the chance to.

It was just another day of undoing wrong choices that affected everyone on a daily basis. Just another day of doing what loved…and loving what he does for innocent people.

A/N: Short, I know, but I had to get it out there.


End file.
